1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for treating upper airway obstruction, sleep disordered breathing, upper airway resistance syndrome and snoring by manipulating the trachea and/or esophagus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory disorders during sleep are recognized as a common disorder with significant clinical consequences. During the various stages of sleep, the human body exhibits different patterns of brain and muscle activity. In particular, the REM sleep stage is associated with reduced or irregular ventilatory responses to chemical and mechanical stimuli and a significant degree of muscle inhibition. This muscle inhibition may lead to relaxation of certain muscle groups, including but not limited to muscles that maintain the patency of the upper airways, and create a risk of airway obstruction during sleep. Because muscle relaxation narrows the lumen of the airway, greater inspiratory effort may be required to overcome airway resistance. This increased inspiratory effort paradoxically increases the degree of airway resistance and obstruction through a Bernoulli effect on the flaccid pharyngeal walls during REM sleep.
Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) is a sleep disorder that affects up to 2 to 4% of the population in the United States. OSA is characterized by an intermittent cessation of airflow in the presence of continued inspiratory effort. When these obstructive episodes occur, an affected person will transiently arouse, regain muscle tone and reopen the airway. Because these arousal episodes typically occur 10 to 60 times per night, sleep fragmentation occurs which produces excessive daytime sleepiness. Some patients with OSA experience over 100 transient arousal episodes per hour.
In addition to sleep disruption, OSA may also lead to cardiovascular and pulmonary disease. Apnea episodes of 60 seconds or more have been shown to decrease the partial pressure of oxygen in the lung alveoli by as much as 35 to 50 mm Hg. Some studies suggest that increased catecholamine release in the body due to the low oxygen saturation causes increases in systemic arterial blood pressure, which in turn causes left ventricular hypertrophy and eventually left heart failure. OSA is also associated with pulmonary hypertension, which can result in right heart failure.
Radiographic studies have shown that the site of obstruction in OSA is isolated generally to the supralaryngeal airway, but the particular site of obstruction varies with each person and multiple sites may be involved. A small percentage of patients with OSA have obstructions in the nasopharynx caused by deviated septums or enlarged turbinates. These obstructions may be treated with septoplasty or turbinate reduction procedures, respectively. More commonly, the oropharynx and the hypopharynx are implicated as sites of obstruction in OSA. Some studies have reported that the occlusion begins with the tongue falling back in an anterior-posterior direction (A-P) to contact with the soft palate and posterior pharyngeal wall, followed by further occlusion of the lower pharyngeal airway in the hypopharynx. This etiology is consistent with the physical findings associated with OSA, including a large base of tongue, a large soft palate, shallow palatal arch and a narrow mandibular arch. Other studies, however, have suggested that increased compliance of the lateral walls of the pharynx contributes to airway collapse. In the hypopharynx, radiographic studies have reported that hypopharyngeal collapse is frequently caused by lateral narrowing of the pharyngeal airway, rather than narrowing in the A-P direction.
OSA is generally diagnosed by performing overnight polysomnography in a sleep laboratory. Polysomnography typically includes electroencephalography to measure the stages of sleep, an electro-oculogram to measure rapid eye movements, monitoring of respiratory effort through intercostal electromyography or piezoelectric belts, electrocardiograms to monitor for arrhythmias, measurement of nasal and/or oral airflow and pulse oximetry to measure to measure oxygen saturation of the blood.
Following the diagnosis of OSA, some patients are prescribed weight loss programs as part of their treatment plan, because of the association between obesity and OSA. Weight loss may reduce the frequency of apnea in some patients, but weight loss and other behavioral changes are difficult to achieve and maintain. Therefore, other modalities have also been used in the treatment of OSA, including pharmaceuticals, non-invasive devices and surgery.
Among the pharmaceutical treatments, respiratory stimulants and drugs that reduce REM sleep have been tried in OSA. Progesterone, theophylline and acetozolamide have been used as respiratory stimulants, but each drug is associated with significant side effects and their efficacy in OSA is not well studied. Protriptyline, a tricyclic antidepressant that reduces the amount of REM sleep, has been shown to decrease the frequency of apnea episodes in severe OSA, but is associated with anti-cholinergic side effects such as impotence, dry mouth, urinary retention and constipation.
Other modalities are directed at maintaining airway patency during sleep. Oral appliances aimed at changing the position of the soft palate, jaw or tongue are available, but patient discomfort and low compliance have limited their use. Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) devices are often used as first-line treatments for OSA. These devices use a sealed mask which produce airflow at pressures of 5 to 15 cm of water and act to maintain positive air pressure within the pharyngeal airway and thereby maintain airway patency. Although CPAP is effective in treating OSA, patient compliance with these devices is low for several reasons. Sleeping with a sealed nasal mask is uncomfortable for patients. Smaller sealed nasal masks may be more comfortable to patients but are ineffective in patients who sleep with their mouths open, as the air pressure will enter the nasopharynx and then exit the oropharynx. CPAP also causes dry nasal passages and congestion.
Surgical treatments for OSA avoid issues with patient compliance and are useful for patients who fail conservative treatment. One surgery used for OSA is uvulopalatopharyngoplasty (UPPP). UPPP attempts to improve airway patency in the oropharynx by eliminating the structures that contact the tongue during sleep. This surgery involves removal of the uvula and a portion of the soft palate, along with the tonsils and portions of the tonsillar pillars. Although snoring is reduced in a majority of patients who undergo UPPP, the percentage of patients who experience reduced frequency of apnea episodes or improved oxygen saturation is substantially lower. Postoperatively, many patients that have undergone UPPP continue to exhibit oropharyngeal obstruction or concomitant hypopharyngeal obstruction. Nonresponders often have physical findings of a large base of tongue, an omega-shaped epiglottis and redundant aryepiglottic folds. UPPP is not a treatment directed at these structures. UPPP also exposes patients to the risks of general anesthesia and postoperative swelling of the airway that will require a tracheostomy. Excessive tissue removal may also cause regurgitation of food and liquids into the nasopharynx.
Laser-assisted uvulopalatopharyngoplasty (LAUP) is a similar procedure to UPPP that uses a CO2 laser to remove the uvula and portions of the soft palate, but the tonsils and the lateral pharyngeal walls are not removed.
For patients who fail UPPP or LAUP, other surgical treatments are available but these surgeries entail significantly higher risks of morbidity and mortality. In genioglossal advancement with hyoid myotomy (GAHM), an antero-inferior portion of the mandible, which includes the attachment point of the tongue musculature, is repositioned forward and in theory will pull the tongue forward and increase airway diameter. The muscles attached to the inferior hyoid bone are severed to allow the hyoid bone to move superiorly and anteriorly. Repositioning of the hyoid bone expands the retrolingual airspace by advancing the epiglottis and tongue base anteriorly. The hyoid bone is held in its new position by attaching to the mandible using fascia. Variants of this procedure attach the hyoid bone inferiorly to the thyroid cartilage.
A laser midline glossectomy (LMG) has also been tried in some patients who have failed UPPP and who exhibit hypopharyngeal collapse on radiographic studies. In this surgery, a laser is used to resect the midline portion of the base of the tongue. This involves significant morbidity and has shown only limited effectiveness.
In some patients with craniofacial abnormalities that include a receding mandible, mandibular or maxillomandibular advancement surgeries may be indicated for treatment of OSA. These patients are predisposed to OSA because the posterior mandible position produces posterior tongue displacement that causes airway obstruction. In a mandibular advancement procedure, the mandible is cut bilaterally posterior to the last molar and advanced forward approximately 10 to 14 mm. Bone grafts are used to bridge the bone gap and the newly positioned mandible is wire fixated to the maxilla until healing occurs. Mandibular advancement may be combined with a Le Fort I maxillary osteotomy procedure to correct associated dental or facial abnormalities. These procedures have a high morbidity and are indicated only in refractory cases of OSA.
Experimental procedures described in the clinical literature for OSA include the volumetric radiofrequency tissue ablation and hyoidplasty, where the hyoid bone is cut into several segments and attached to a brace that widens the angle of the U-shaped hyoid bone. The latter procedure has been used in dogs to increase the pharyngeal airway lumen at the level of the hyoid bone. The canine hyoid bone, however, is unlike a human hyoid bone because the canine hyoid bone comprises nine separate and jointed bones, while the human hyoid bone comprises five bones that are typically fused together.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for treating obstructive sleep apnea.